Under the Moon
by trashstiel
Summary: One moonlit night, Naruto gets a visitor...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

---

::_Pale as the moon you stand before_

_You smirk, your only smile, I'll remember for evermore_

_I reach out to you, but your image is disrupted_

_Your smirk fades, and you turn away_

_The moonlight shines through your wounds_

_Gaping holes in the fabric of our souls_

_A wolf cries into the darkness_

_Echoed in the stone cavity of my heart_

_He turns back and walks to my side_

_Looking into the dark orbs that no moonlight reflects in_

_I see tears_

_Rage wells inside of me_

_He never cries_

_He should never cry_

_Especially not for me_

_He sees my anger and rubs away the tears with a bloodstainedwrist_

_Giving a smile that outshines the feeble glow of the moon_

_He starts to laugh_

_Not a mocking laugh, as I have heard so oft in nightmares_

_But not a joyful laugh either_

_A sad laugh, slow and mournful_

_He gazes deep into my eyes and I realize_

_He doesn't mind crying_

_Crying means he hasn't forgotten_

_He doesn't want to forget_

_I ask if he will go visit the others_

_He shakes his head and replies that he already has_

_No sound leaves our lips, but we understand_

_He turns to go but I stop him_

_Ask if he will come back_

_He turns to the moon and smiles_

_Yes_

_Someday_

_I'll come back_

_Wait for me_

_Under the moon_

_Every night, when the moon shines_

_I sit beneath it, basking in its glow_

_Years go by_

_Older, much older, I sit in the same place he appeared to me_

_He returns_

_I reach out and he grabs my hand, feeling as solid as he felt when I held him at his death, hismany deaths_

_I feel light_

_We float into the moon_

_I say his name_

_He says mine_

_And then smirks_

_All the warning I have_

_You dunce_

_Why'd you come out without a sweater?_

_We laugh_

_Joyful laughter_::

Sakura looked up from her paperwork. Not even old age had stopped her from doing her job as Hokage's assistant. She shook her head wearily. _Strange,_ she thought. _I thought I heard laughter. Naruto and Sasuke's laughter._

She gave a snort and stood up, shuffling papers. _Stop deluding yourself. Sasuke died a long time ago. He's not coming back._

She heard something behind her. She addressed the intruder without even turning around. "Hello Kakashi. Nice of you to drop by."

"Did you hear it?"

Sakura paused in writing her signature on an important document. "Hear what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Their laughter. Naruto and Sasuke's laughter."

She whirled around, surprised. "You heard it too? I thought I was just dreaming."

"I thought I was too. But since you two heard it as well…" Iruka climbed in through the window.

Sakura looked around. Kakashi, Iruka, and herself. "All the people who knew them well…" Suddenly, she gasped, and her knees gave out. "Naruto. Where's Naruto?!"

Kakashi's single visible eye widened as her caught on to her train of thought. "No, Sakura, he couldn't be. He's down at the lake like usual. Perfectly fine."

She shook her head slowly. "You don't understand. A few weeks after Sasuke's funeral, he came in looking as happy as he did before Sasuke's death. I asked him why he was so cheerful, and he said he had seen Sasuke's ghost, and it had told him to wait for him under the light of the moon. I had written it off as a strange dream, but now…"

They looked at each other and jumped out the window.

-

They dashed toward a lone figure sitting by the water's edge. Iruka reached him first.

"N-naruto? Are you alright?" He received no answer. He reached out to touch his shoulder, and his lifeless body tumbled into his arms. Sakura started to cry, much as she had cried after seeing the missing-nin from Cloud throw weighted kunai straight through Sasuke's body. Kakashi had taken off his head protector and was scrubbing at both eyes with his fists.

::_Don't cry_::

They looked up in shock. Hovering over the lake, shimmering in the moonlight, were Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at their distress and confusion.

::_Don't worry, Naruto's fine_

_We'll come back for you too_::

Naruto nodded and smiled.

::_Just wait for us under the moon_::

Then, they turned and walked into the moonlight, disappearing. All was silent until Kakashi cleared his throat. "Y'know, I think I'll sleep out here tonight. Anyone want to join me?"

Iruka nodded. "Sounds good to me. Sakura?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'm in. I don't have much paperwork left anyway."

Unseen by the trio, Naruto's body shimmered and disappeared. It was never found again.

**the end.**

---

**Author's Note:** This is one of my deeper fanfics. It started off as just some silly little Naruto x Sasuke poem, but it kinda grew into this. I'm very proud of it, and I hope you like it.

Also, its up for you to decide how Sasuke died and what kind of relationship him and Naruto might have had. I was going to write a prequel, but I decided against it.

Read and review, please!


End file.
